


piano (dormi sui miei dolori)

by antokilljoy



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, im a fluff girl at heart, ma ovviamente non scriverei mai angst quindi tranq, my take on quello che martino non ha detto della vacanza di pasqua con nico, riferimenti alla clip delle botte, true fucking love, un po' in ritardo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antokilljoy/pseuds/antokilljoy
Summary: "il buio rapisce i tuoi giorni; anche ieri è passato e ha portato via tutto lasciandoti un cielo stellato.Splendono gli astri metallici e bianchi --fiore mio, fiore della mia anima."/or: qualche minuto con Marti e Nico, durante le vacanze di Pasqua.





	piano (dormi sui miei dolori)

**Author's Note:**

> se dicessi quanto tempo ho impiegato per partorire questa cosa vi mettereste a ridere.   
> come al solito grazie alle mie dee bea ed eli, senza le quali niente prenderebbe vita (il mio neurone in primis).
> 
> giusto un PSA --ho tipo altre mille idee ma sono incasinatissima con gli es*mi, quindi questa note è più un impegno con me stessa: giuro che presto scriverò altro, hopefully non per sanare l'angst che il canon ci dà. lasciate che i miei figli siano felici, vi prego.  
> anche questa volta mi è venuta l'ansia quando mi sono (molto, molto, molto) vagamente avvicinata ad una possibile scena smut, ma prima o poi ce la farò.
> 
> spero, intanto, che questa vi piaccia! <3

Martino si sveglia nel sentire il letto piegarsi sotto il peso di un’altra persona, ma non trasalisce quando succede perché riconosce la familiare risata smorzata che accompagna il movimento.

Niccolò adora quei cinque minuti di pura confusione che seguono ad ogni suo risveglio, ma questa volta non ne approfitta per fargli domande alle quali sa che non otterrà risposte sensate (né tantomeno verbali) visto lo stato mentale in cui l’altro si trova; si limita a muoversi sul materasso fino a mettergli i gomiti ai lati del viso e le ginocchia ai lati delle gambe. Martino apre gli occhi e lascia che le sue pupille si abituino all’oscurità della stanza, spezzata unicamente da un barlume di luce che passa dalle serrante abbassate. Si deve essere addormentato poco dopo aver sentito la porta della casa chiudersi, quando Niccolò e gli altri sono usciti per andare a fare un giro, ma in quel momento potrebbero essere le tre di pomeriggio come le sei di mattina e lui probabilmente non lo saprebbe.

Sente il respiro di Niccolò sul viso ma il suo corpo è lontano dal proprio mentre lo scruta con aria divertita, come se stesse catalogando i dettagli del suo viso per la prima volta, con un’attenzione meticolosa.

Se fosse un po’ più sveglio, Martino risponderebbe con una delle sue frasi sarcastiche, ma nel delirio di torpore post-sonnellino (del quale sinceramente non vuole sapere la durata) si limita a sussurrare un “hey” strascicato.

“Hey” gli risponde Niccolò, allargando il suo sorriso.

Non sente il bisogno di dire nient’altro, Martino, mentre Nico gli si avvicina con la fronte, poggiandogliela nell’incavo tra il collo e la sua spalla destra -non la sinistra, perché lì gli faceva ancora male.

Ne avevano parlato, qualche giorno prima. Dopo le parole piene di panico al telefono, dopo che Martino era andato a casa sua insieme a Giovanni e agli altri per fargli vedere che “sì, va tutto bene, stai tranquillo, non è successo nulla” -anche se non era vero, ma Martino sentiva di dover essere forte per entrambi-, dopo le due lacrime rapide che erano scese lungo le guance di Niccolò nel guardare le sue ferite mentre gli teneva il viso tra le mani.

Più tardi, molto più tardi, quando erano rimasti solo loro due al centro del letto, l’uno di fronte all’altro. Niccolò gli aveva passato le punte dei pollici sul viso, sotto agli occhi, ai lati delle guance, sul labbro inferiore, sulla mandibola, per poi fermarsi al collo, nel guardare il cerotto sulla ferita. Aveva poi ripreso il suo lieve massaggio passandogli i lievemente i polpastrelli anche lì, a sinistra.

“Mi sa che per un po’ questa parte non la dovrò neanche sfiorare” aveva sussurrato infine, quasi sorridendo, e per Martino era stato come sentire un macigno enorme sollevarsi dal suo petto. Sapeva che avrebbe sentito per settimane le parole piene di rimorsi dell’altro, perché _dovevo essere lì, Marti, sono stato un coglione a lasciarti da solo, come la prima volta, che deficiente,_ perché Niccolò era semplicemente fatto così, e sinceramente anche Martino avrebbe probabilmente reagito allo stesso modo -forse anche peggio- a parti invertite. Ma in quel momento potevano far finta che non fosse nulla di troppo serio, che entrambi non avevano avuto il quieto terrore che sarebbe potuta andare peggio, che erano solo ferite come tante altre, come quelle di quando in qualche modo lui e gli altri finivano a farsi male dopo una partita a calcio e Niccolò lo aiutava a mettersi i cerotti mentre martino gli raccontava di quanti falli avessero commesso gli altri. In quel momento le ore precedenti non esistevano, e Martino si era sentito libero di sussurrargli, semplicemente, “ma c’è l’altro lato, amore”, sentendo le parole scivolargli sulla lingua come se non fossero neanche state registrate dal cervello.

E forse era stata la serenità con la quale lo aveva detto, il sorriso con il quale aveva accompagnato la frase, quell’ “amore” finale che era ancora abbastanza nuovo da far scorrere più velocemente il sangue nelle vene di entrambi nonostante non fosse che una manifestazione di qualcosa che entrambi avevano sentito sin dal primo momento -forse anche prima di conoscersi-, forse era stata la semplice voglia di pensare che sarebbe andata bene, nonostante tutto.   
Forse per questo Niccolò si era poi avvicinato a lui, baciandogli le labbra con calma, come avrebbe voluto fare sin dall’inizio, per poi scendere piano sul mento e sul collo, prima a destra, con più convinzione, e poi a sinistra, più delicatamente.  

Neanche ora sembra esistere il panico dei giorni precedenti, solo la morbidezza del letto che lo circonda e il viso di Nico contro il suo corpo, per ancorarlo.

Sono nella casa al mare di un amico di Niccolò, per passare insieme l’ultimo giorno prima del ritorno a Roma mangiando quel che è rimasto dalla Pasquetta del giorno prima, ma potrebbero essere in mezzo al mare o sulla luna – la sensazione di essere sempre a casa con l’altro è la stessa, forse lo sarebbe anche in un altro universo.

Ogni tanto Martino si meraviglia della scioltezza e disinvoltura con la quale la vita di Niccolò è entrata nella sua aderendovi perfettamente, portandolo a proiettare la sua presenza anche in ricordi passati, ricordi nei quali era assolutamente irrealistico che fosse e che, tuttavia, sembravano avere spazi lasciati appositamente per Niccolò.

Non è il tipo da creare connessioni cosmiche tra le cose, Martino, come ogni diciassettenne esageratamente disilluso e cinico nei confronti di una vita che talvolta non è neanche sicuro di vivere a pieno. Niccolò non ha cambiato particolarmente questo suo modo di essere, non lo ha portato a credere in livelli dell’esistenza strani e inafferrabili, perché alla fine rimangono, semplicemente, ciò che sono: due persone che si sono conosciute al liceo e vivono la loro relazione come capita, anche se in poche settimane hanno vissuto ciò che la maggior parte delle coppie non attraversa neanche dopo anni di frequentazione.

Eppure c’è una certezza nella sua mente, qualcosa che non rompe la sua ostinata indole realista perché è troppo radicata per non essere concepita, semplicemente, come una incontrovertibile verità. Ci deve esser stato un momento, nella prima esplosione dell’universo, durante il quale gli atomi che poi sarebbero diventati “Niccolò” e quelli che sarebbero diventati “Martino” si sono separati ed hanno passato millenni di contingenze a cercarsi, trovarsi, perdersi di nuovo e poi rincontrarsi -ma sempre senza fretta, mai con il terrore di non riuscire a farlo, perché era inevitabile che succedesse.

Per questo è sempre stato così naturale, per questo le farfalle nello stomaco sono sempre state forti ma mai accompagnate da ansia, perché c’era un implicito senso di ritorno al posto in cui si deve stare -perché non potrebbe essere altrimenti. Non è predestinazione, non è un filo rosso del destino (quello l’hanno lasciato nella cucina di Niccolò), e non è neanche (solo) essere anime gemelle, perché va oltre tutto ciò: è seguire l’ordine delle cose.

E da qui la scioltezza e naturalezza dei loro modi di fare, che sin da subito hanno colpito i suoi amici: non c’è ansia quando inconsciamente sai come andrà a finire, ed il bello è proprio quando scopri che questa ineluttabilità non rende il ritrovo meno dolce, anzi. Lo fa sentire ancora più intensamente, come le cose destinate a rimanere.

Per questo non reggono fughe nella notte in città sconosciute, non reggono risse, non regge nulla che non siano loro due e basta, perché Martino è se stesso, e si sente, così, completo, solo se c’è anche Niccolò, e viceversa.

Non è (solo) amore: è la sua personale scienza.

In questo momento, però, nulla di tutto ciò esiste -o, forse, è solo implicito in ogni secondo che passa-, perché pensieri più materiali stanno incominciando ad affollarsi nella testa di Martino ( _ma che ore sono?,_ _dobbiamo fare la valigia, dove sono i biglietti del treno? ma quanto ho dormito? dove sono gli altri?),_ ma Niccolò, come sempre, riesce a fargli ingoiare ogni domanda che ha sulla punta della lingua, baciandolo con più intento lungo la clavicola, spostandogli la maglietta.

“Nico io un’altra figura di merda con i tuoi amici non la voglio fare però” sussurra debolmente mentre si inizia a formare un’idea non troppo vaga di come andrà a finire, come se tentare resistenza fosse un’opzione.

“Ma dai,” bacio, “non hanno sentito nulla,” altro bacio, “me lo avrebbero detto”, altro bacio, praticamente sulla spalla.

“Ma secondo te ho allucinato le loro risatine ieri mattina?” continua Martino, anche se non si oppone quando l’altro gli passa le mani sui fianchi per tirargli via l’indumento, sempre facendo attenzione sul collo.

“Tranquillo, tanto tornano tra un po’, non ti preoccupare” lo canzona ancora.

“Vabbè, facciamo piano, però” e fa un po’ ridere, detto da Martino, che letteralmente non riesce e non riuscirà mai a fare niente nella sua vita _piano_ -e lui stesso lo sa bene, perché punzecchia con le dita Niccolò sul fianco destro quando lo sente abbozzare una risata. Non sa, però, che l’altro non lo vorrebbe in nessun altro modo.  

Alla fine decide di assecondarlo, o forse di prenderlo in giro ancora di più, posandogli entrambe le mani sulle guance e lasciando che le loro fronti si sfiorino. Gli sembra di avere l’intero universo tra le dita.

“Pianissimo”

**Author's Note:**

> ho disattivato twitter per studiare un po', quindi fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate qui nei commenti! mi rende sempre molto felice :)  
> la canzone menzionata nell'introduzione è "fiore mio" di Andrea Laszlo De Simone.  
> a presto!  
> -anto


End file.
